The invention relates to a face-contacting mask, used as protective glasses or breathing apparatus, which is to be worn flush on the face. The invention relates more precisely to the points of contact on the wearer's face.
One prior-art device which resembles the device of the present invention, consists of a flexible foam frame which has certain disadvantages. This foam frame must be attached to the edge of the mask; this frame becomes soiled; its flexibility is limited and does not allow for a perfect fit for the various shapes of different faces.
Another prior-art device which resembles the device of the present invention consists of a flexible cushion made of plastic or elastomer which follows the edge of the mask, is attached to it, or is of one piece with it. Other masks exist which are fitted with a flexible cushion, the wearer's face bearing on this flexible cushion which may bend in the direction of the edge of the mask. The amount of flexion is however limited for the flexible cushion comes to rest against the edge of the mask, which is hard. The cushion's adaptability and the user's comfort are therefore restricted. Moreover a characteristic feature of the cushion is that it is fixed to one side of the edge of the mask i.e. either on the interior or exterior of the mask.
The efficiency in absorbing pressure does no relate evenly to pressure exerted on the interior or exterior edge of the mask.
Moreover certain masks are fitted with mobile contact flaps which bend to a considerable extent towards the interior of of the mask, wherein the absorption of the pressure is on one side of the edge of the mask only, viz. towards the inside. Finally, when these mobile contact flaps are flexed to a great extent, the eye piece of the mask comes into contact with the wearer.